


Hope

by Rekall



Category: RG Vega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashura-ou muses things in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jet

 

 

Ashura-ou stared down at the sleeping man next to him. He'd never get over how peaceful Taishakuten looked in his sleep. It was a far cry from the way he acted during the day and Ashura-ou knew that the gentle look was due to the fact that he was there by his side, since he knew what the other man felt about him. 

It wasn't the first time they shared a bed; far from it actually. When the deal had originally been made, Ashura-ou had only planned on sleeping with him once but for some reason, he kept on finding himself being drawn back to Taishakuten. 

With one hand, he gentle reached out and touched the ends of the long silver hair, allowing it to lightly run between his fingers. It was amazing how soft it felt; he was surprised the first time he touched it, but now it was almost an addiction; one he thought he would never have with any one.

On the bed, Taishakuten stirred and Ashura-ou held his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Taishakuten to wake up and find him like this. The way Ashura-ou currently was it would be far too easy for Taishakuten to become closer to him and that was something he didn't want; it was already becoming increasingly difficult to say `good-bye'.

Closing his eyes, Ashura-ou wondered why he cared. The first time they had slept together, it was merely to fulfill Taishakuten's wish so he would agree and help with the plans to prevent Ashura-ou's unborn son from becoming the God of Destruction. But things were different now, which was what baffled Ashura-ou.

Ashura-ou knew when things had changed; it was when he returned to Shashi the next day after they spent their first night together and realized how different the two treated him. He knew Shashi didn't love him and he didn't love her. He always knew that; he was well aware they were simply using each other to achieve their own goals. He, wanting a son; and she, wanting the class and dignity that came with being his wife. But he was okay with that and he had been until that night he and Taishakuten spent together.

With Taishakuten, he actually felt loved, which was a new and strange experience for him. He hadn't known how to express it in words, but when he returned to Taishakuten for the second time, the other man had simply known and welcomed him once more to his bed without question.

After their second encounter, they began meeting on a regular basis since all the plans were still not completely made for the upcoming revolt, so they still had time to spend together. By now, Ashura-ou had lost count of the nights they had spent together. Lately it seemed he was spending more time with Taishakuten than Shashi but he didn't care, he knew she probably had her own lovers.

Taishakuten had settled again so Ashura-ou decided once more too freely to stare at him. He didn't know what his feelings were at first, having never experienced `love'. Even now, he couldn't voice it, he simply didn't know how, no matter how much he wanted too.

Part of him realized it didn't matter since Taishakuten would simply know his feelings when everything was done; but another part of him wanted to tell Taishakuten before the end, except he couldn't.

Allowing his fingers to dance lightly over Taishakuten's skin, Ashura-ou wondered what he should do. He couldn't stop his plan that was one thing for sure; he was determined to sacrifice himself so that his son had the chance to live a normal life. But a part of him was now wondering how things would have turned out differently if he had met Taishakuten sooner.

"I'll find you again," Ashura-ou whispered into Taishakuten's ear. Reincarnations were a part of life; his soul would not rest until it had found Taishakuten again, no matter how many lifetimes it took. And hopefully in that next life, they would not be gods, at least not gods who were trying to change fate; but instead he hoped they were reincarnated as normal people who were allowed to live their own lives without worry. 

 


End file.
